


[Podfic] Adventures of Clyde: Super Sleuth and Undercover Tortoise

by Hananobira



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde has a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Adventures of Clyde: Super Sleuth and Undercover Tortoise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adventures of Clyde: Super Sleuth and Undercover Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907277) by [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon). 



**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
#ITPE 2014 treat for croissantkatie

Length: 00:01:49

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Adventures%20of%20Clyde%20\(for%20croissantkatie\).mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Adventures%20of%20Clyde%20\(for%20croissantkatie\).m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/adventures-of-clyde-super-sleuth-and-undercover-tortoise)


End file.
